


Marathon

by sepia_sigyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Content warning for a distressing situation involving an infant (in the show within the fic), Cozy, Death and mourning, Established Relationship, F/M, Mortality, Six Feet Under - Freeform, Winter Break, Winter Weekend, Winter evening, binge watching, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: Loki discovers an early aughts Midgardian classic.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Marathon

He hasn’t moved for six hours.

No, seven.

You’re sure of it.

It’s a new record.

You’d gone out in the morning into the city to run some errands. Met a friend for lunch. Got a bit of work done and were home with a mesh bag full of veggies and spices from your favorite market.

And he was still there in his obsidian silk robe, legs spread, brow arched, eyes glued on the flat screen in your living room.

He sat there with his lips parted, a wry smile dancing across them.

“Yoo-hoo,” you chirp as you kick off your shoes.

“Heh,” is all he manages.

“Loki.”

“Yes, dearest?”

“I know you like to get your Midgardian cultural exploration on. And that you’ve been curious about so many of our humble mortal rituals. But have you seriously been planted on that sofa the whole friggin’ day?”

“Barely a breath of my lifespan, darling,” he meets your eyes and pats the space next to him. You lie down and rest your head in his lap and exhale, looking up. His fingertips rest on your bicep, drawing lazy circles into your sweater.

“So what do you think?”

“Of what?”

“Of the show, silly.”

Loki sighs. “It’s…transcendental.”

“I know, it’s incredible, right? Who’s your favorite?”

Loki grows silent for a minute. “Ruth. No.” His voice is barely above a whisper. “Nathanial. The younger. I…I see how difficult that can be, to carry on a legacy that brings you so close to your greatest vulnerabilities.”

“I’ve always loved Claire,” you smile.

Loki pokes your cheek. “Can’t imagine why.”

“You really think I’m as cool as she is.”

“Oh, so much cooler.”

He dips his head and your lips meet.

“So, where are you?”

“Just about to start this one.” On the screen is highlighted “The Trip”

You blink and then gasp. Then grow silent.

“My heart,” Loki traces your lips with his finger. “I beg you, what has ransomed your tongue?”

You sit up and grasp his hands.

“Just…this is a tough one.”

“Alright,” he kisses your fingers. “I’m glad you came back in time then.”

He presses play.

You both relax into the familiar titles. Hands. Feet. Movement. Fluids. Stillness. Flowers. Decay. Sky. Loki chuckles as the raven shows up at the end.

“Father hasn’t left me.” You make a raven-y face at him and he bops your nose and stares at the screen.

Then the scene starts. A lullaby plays. An infant’s POV. But something’s wrong.

Tears well up in your eyes and you sniffle, grasping Loki’s hand tighter.

He squeezes yours.

Everything is alright. The parents go. The mobile spins. And spins and spins.

Then it’s there.

The fade. The card.

You can’t hold it in any longer. It hits you more than you remember.

Someone so small, having lived so little of life.

He hits pause and wraps his arms around you.

“Are you okay with seeing this right now?”

You sniffle. “I’m…I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. It’s just…geez, I just haven’t thought about it in years. I was like this the first time I saw it too. It was…”

Loki embraces you.

After several minutes, you break the silence.

“Is…is that what it’s like?”

“How do you mean?” he rubs your arm.

“When you…when you think of all of us. When you think of me.”

Loki smiles and hugs you close.

“Yes…if you must know,” then he lifts you up until you’re face to face and presses his forehead against yours.

“But it’s also why I’m so fascinated by you all,” he whispers. “Of your fragility. Of the will you have, to make the most of your tiny spark of existence.”

He kisses you. Swift, gentle. Then he’s all smiles. “I’ll tell you a secret. You’re so very dear to me, little mayfly. You’ve taught me how much of an impact even the smallest life can have. And how connected you all truly are, in spite of your conflicts and disagreements. And in spite of losing one another. I’ve learned a lot.”

“Darling.”

“Yes, my sweet.”

“Just wait til you see the final scene.”

“Of the episode?”

“Of the series.”

Loki smirks. “I’m in no rush. Let’s take our time. Pause when we need to. Take breaks.”

You nod. “It’s a marathon not a race.”


End file.
